Efficient solid-state neutron-detectors with large detecting surfaces and low gamma sensitivity are desired for detecting and preventing proliferation of special nuclear materials (SNMs). Unfortunately, available neutron-detectors are limited, for instance, by size, weight, high bias voltage requirements, and/or cost due, for instance, to limited supply of enriched helium (3He) gas, which is currently employed in most neutron-detectors.
Although a variety of solid-state neutron-detectors have been proposed, existing neutron-detectors often embody a trade-off between neutron-detector efficiency and gamma discrimination, as most neutron sources or reactions are generally accompanied by gamma ray events. For example, an increase in sensitivity of a neutron-detector often results in a concomitant increase in sensitivity of detecting undesired gamma ray events.
Thus, there remains a need for further neutron-detection approaches, and in particular, a need for a novel, self-powered, robust and efficient solid-state neutron-detector.